Standing Still
by L.V.Owl
Summary: Life blindsided me, as it often does, but never did I expect to end up in one of my favorite books. I didn't expect a lot of the things that followed really. Like the horrific nightmares involving a certain Necromancer. Or the troupe of dwarves that I started to see as family. Or falling for a guy shorter than me who I knew was going to die. Possible Kili/OC/Thorin
1. The Hunter and the Hare

Synopsis: Life blindsided me, as it often does, but never did I expect to end up in one of my favorite books. I didn't expect a lot of the things that followed really. Like the horrific nightmares involving a certain Necromancer. Or the troupe of dwarves that I started to see as family. Or falling for a guy shorter than me who I knew was going to die. Possible Kili/OC/Thorin

**Standing Still**

_Chapter I_

**The Hunter and the Hare**

The first snow of winter fell last night while I was asleep. It was so exciting to see when I woke up. I'm nothing close to being a morning person but when I glimpsed out my window, I sprang to my feet to get a better look. Everything was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. It looked beautiful in the soft morning light. I threw on my slippers and dashed downstairs and out into the backyard. If you couldn't tell already- I loved the snow!

There was at least two feet of it. I bent down and scooped up a handful. It was the powdery type, not the wet slushy snow that soaked into your shoes and gloves. I molded it into a decent sphere shape and tossed it at the wooden fence, shaking loose the few inches of snow that sat on the top. I smirked, satisfied and rubbed my hands on my pants. Boy, was it cold! Seeing as I was standing outside in only my pajamas in twenty something degree weather, I went back into the comfort of the warm indoors.

I kicked off my furry slippers, which still had snow clinging to them and hopped onto the couch, pulling a blanket around me. I grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV, turning to the local news channel. There was dire information that I needed- something that would determine my entire day (And, actually, my whole life but I didn't know that at the time). Oh yes, have you guessed it yet?

School Closings.

My eyes scanned the lower half of the screen as the reporter droned on about something boring. I hated how they always squished the names of the schools in tiny little letters, only showing a few at a time. The suspense was killing me! It took forever for them to get to the 'D's where my high school would be (I had caught it in the 'T's and had to wait for the list to start over). My foot was tapping nervously as I watched the list scroll, waiting…waiting…

There were footsteps on the stairs as someone walked down slowly.

"Anything, Em?" my dad asked in his tired voice.

"No," I replied, my eyes glued to the screen.

I heard him walk into the kitchen and open and close a cabinet. Upstairs, the shower sputtered on- mom. The list went into the 'D's' and I watched intently. The coffee maker gurgled to life and its inviting smell wafted into the living room. Despite its siren call, I remained rooted to my spot on the couch. And then, bitter disappointment crept in as the 'E's rolled on… I sat through another round of scanning the school closings in the vain hope that I missed it the first time or that they suddenly added my school to the list. But alas! school was still running, for me at least. Not even a delay!

With a groan, I trudged into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around me like a cloak. Had I not felt so bummed out, I'd have exclaimed "My body's gone!" in a British accent but not even Harry Potter references could make me smile at the moment. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet, I went to pour myself some coffee.

"School?" Dad asked.

"Yeah."

He let out a soft 'hm' and continued reading the back of a cereal box. I glowered into my cup of caffeine and then at my chipped green nail varnish. It just wasn't fair. There's no way the buses would be running on time so that basically set me up for a tardy. Curse that damned school district!

I sighed loudly.

"It's supposed to snow later today," Dad said. "Maybe they'll let you out early."

"_My_ school?" I snorted. "Yeah, right."

He sipped his coffee calmly. "You never know."

I twisted my lips to the side. Being optimistic just wasn't coming that easily for me then in came the epitome of optimism .

"Good morning, chickadees!" my mom grinned, walking briskly into the kitchen.

"Hey," I replied before downing my coffee.

"I still don't know how you manage to be so perky without a morning cup o' jo," Dad said, finally looking up from the cereal label.

"A good night's sleep is all you need!" Mom smiled back, dropping bread in the toaster. "Honey, did you check for school closings?"

"Yeah," I said heavily. "Still's running."

"If you hurry, I can give you a ride in," she said, glancing at me as she got out a butter knife.

"I'll go get ready."

I quickly showered and blow dried my hair which fell just below my shoulders. Before I bleached and dyed it, my hair came to about my mid back but since then it had been so dry it started breaking off. That's the price for blue hair, I guess. Oh yes, you heard me- blue! Honestly, it was supposed to be violet but something went wrong, no thanks to my amateur skills. But I liked it anyway.

I dressed in my winter uniform- a pleated navy skirt and blazer over a white blouse with black wool stockings. The typical school uniform. Instead of my ugly regulation shoes, I wore my fur rimmed snow boots. I braided my hair to the side and ran a hand through my fringe. My black and white plaid coat and matching purple scarf, gloves and hat completed the ensemble. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

Mom was waiting by the door. She grinned at me. "Let's roll, dumpling."

I cracked a smile.

"Watch out for black ice," Dad called.

The car ride was enjoyable. Mom listened to a news station on the radio and I stared out the window, watching the snow covered landscape. Our house was just on the outskirts of town, separated by a small forest and a pumpkin farm- free pumpkins for Halloween every year! There were a few others houses near ours but the majority chose to live in the bustle of town. I didn't mind the quiet but I normally preferred city life- more to do and so on.

We arrived at school sooner than I'd have liked and I reluctantly got out. "Take care, sweetie!"

"See ya, mom," I said and walked up to the front of the school. They already managed to shovel a pathway, I mused. Huh.

Alright, I'll spare you the boredom of what happened at school. It was totally normal, aside from one kid nearly passing out during Bio (it was dissection day). I laughed with friends, stared at Ben Disher during Algebra (cutest thing you'll ever see), gagged down lunch and (probably) failed a pop quiz in History. Totally normal, right?

Right.

The bell rang and I lugged my heavy backpack onto my shoulder. I groaned as Jen, one of my closest friends, approached me. "Three textbooks!" I exclaimed, "My back's gonna be killin' me!"

She smiled as we headed towards the exit. "Suck it up, Emmie! It's not even that heavy." Jen lifted my backpack by the handle and let it thud against my back.

"Let's see _you_ walk to my house with a thirty ton bag and see how you do!"

Jen's smile dropped as we stepped outside. "Woah. It's like a blizzard out here," she frowned. "No one's picking you up?"

"Nah but its okay," I said. I really didn't care. I was just whining before.

"My brother could give you a ride," she offered but I immediately shook my head. They lived in town and I didn't want to be a bother.

"That's alright. I'll be fine."

Jen gave me a look. "Are you sure…?"

I nodded. "Yeppers! Besides it looks awesome out. I'll be in a winter wonderland!"

She shrugged and my distraction of false merriness worked. "If you insist," Jen replied.

It had started snowing again but only mildly. Jen spotted her brother's car and looked at me, silently questioning my decision. I had a twinge in my gut but I ignored it.

I was an idiot.

"I'll see ya around," I grinned, readjusting my shoulder strap.

"Call me after you thaw out," she smiled and got into the car.

I was soon passing the end of town and entering into the quasi country side. It was really quiet and peaceful- so quiet I could hear snow landing. The tire tracks on the road were the only sign of life aside from the occasional flutter of wings and squawking. I considered stopping by Mr. Colgate's farm- he was really friendly and made a _mean_ pumpkin soup- but the cold started to set in and all I wanted to do was snuggle into a blanket by the heater.

I veered left off the road and into the forest. It was the quickest way to my house and promised hot chocolate in about twenty minutes. Tall evergreens stood above me, dusted with snow. The forest wasn't dense at all so I could easily avoid walking under the trees- I was worried about the snow on the branches falling on me. For awhile, I tried making up games like attempting to walk on top of the snow like an Elf- I failed miserably. Leggykins made it looks so easy too! Soon, my winter wonderland began to lose my interest and I could only concentrate on the chilly air.

My toes were very cold and numb and when I moved them inside my boots, they hurt. I grabbed the ear flaps on my hat and pulled them down further then pulled my scarf up to cover my nose. Only my brown eyes and bright blue fringe peeked out. Gloves did nothing for my hands and I shoved them in my pockets. My warm breath slightly defrosted my nose which, sadly, made it feel like it was going to run. Awful feeling. My backpack was digging into my shoulder and I mentally groaned.

After a few more moments of walking, I stopped to readjust my pack. I switched shoulders and kept going. The steady crunching of my boots on the snow kept me in pace and focused.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

_Crunch, crunch, cr-Crunch!_

I turned around quickly and immediately found the source. A man was walking nearby, just off to my right. I didn't know him. He saw me and gave a wave. "Hello, there," he said in a friendly tone. "Almost didn't see you there."

He was in his thirties or forties. Dark hair, average height, slight tan. The guy had on a red plaid coat and jeans but what drew my attention was the rifle slung across his back.

"I thought all the schools were closed today," he said.

Two white rabbits hung by ropes on his belt. Dead. He was a hunter then. What hunter wears red during winter? Hunting was actually illegal in these woods but I didn't think to mention it.

"Not all of them," I said finally.

"That sucks."

I paused. "Yeah."

I turned and kept walking. There was crunching behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him following behind. He smiled and caught up with me.

"Name's David," he said. "Just visiting the fam for the holidays. You know the Morrisens?"

I shook my head. I've never heard of them. "No."

"You sure? They live right around here."

That twinge in my gut returned. No one named Morrisen lived around here- I was certain. I shook my head again. "Sorry, no."

But he was persistent. "Really? Sophie Morrisen, no? If you saw her, you'd know her. Her house is just a bit from here."

"I'm kind of running late," I lied. "My parents are probably looking for me."

He nodded. "Ah. _Parents_, I understand. Pretty lame, huh?"

I didn't respond and picked up my pace. I felt really uncomfortable. This David guy was giving me the creeps.

"Hey, you never told me your name."

No crap.

"Sarah," I lied.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "My sister's name is Sarah!"

Sure. And if I told you my _real_ name, you'd have a sister named Emily, no doubt.

The hunter laughed. "That is _awesome_," he grinned, still beside me. It sounded weird, him trying to talk like someone from a younger generation. It seemed like he was trying to impress me, to make me like him. But he was making me scared. My stomach was in knots.

"Hey, why don't you meet her? She lives just over that way." He pointed off to the left. I knew there were no houses that way for miles. "She makes great hot cocoa."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I muttered.

"Why not?"

"My parents are expecting me home soon."

David scoffed, if that was even his name. "Do you always do what they tell you? C'mon, it'll be fun."

I shook my head. "I can't, sorry. Uh, I'm getting a call," I lied again, reaching into my pocket.

"Oh, _alright_," he said, sounding put off, and fell back. "Bye, Sarah."

I put my cell to my ear and pretended to talk to someone. I should have dialed home or Jen or anyone but I didn't. I just kept walking and talking and listening to the blood pound in my ears.

I was an idiot.

"Hey, mom. On my way home, sorry I'm late…"

_Crunch, crunch, cr- Crunch!_

"Yeah, I'm in the woods. I should be home in no time…"

_Crunch, crunch, cr- Crunch!_

"You don't have to meet me halfway… Dad's coming too? Okay… Stay on the line till I see you…"

_Cr- Crunch! Cr-Crunch!_

I was shaking and couldn't feel the cold anymore. My hands were trembling badly; it's a wonder I managed to keep my phone from slipping out of my gloves. I turned and saw him watching me. I started walking faster. Another ten more minutes or so and I'd be home.

_Cr- Crunch! Cr-Crunch!_

My heart leapt into my throat as I looked back. I stumbled for a moment at the shock of seeing him, no more than a few feet away. Neither of us moved. _David_ wasn't smiling anymore. His friendly façade was gone and I was scared beyond belief. He was watching me like a wolf, calculating and calm. I kept looking at those two dead rabbits swinging from his belt. Those poor dead rabbits.

My eyes reached his and we both knew what was going to happen. We both knew each other was lying. No one was coming to meet me in the woods and he didn't have a sister named Sarah. In fact, we both knew his intentions were much more sinister than treating me to a cup of hot chocolate. There was no use hiding my fear and he didn't bother hiding his unfeeling eyes.

I ran.

And so did he.

The trees flew past me as blurs of brown and green and the vast sea of white was disorienting. I could hear the pounding of his heavy boots behind me, so close I swear he was an arm's reach away. Or perhaps it was my thundering heart. I didn't dare look back for fear of confirming the former. I don't recall breathing or blinking or even running. It was as if my body was operating on its own as my mind tried to process what was happening.

A shot rang out and part of a tree trunk splintered just ahead of me. I yelped and dove out of the way. Glancing back, I saw him cocking the rifle, ready to aim. I scrambled to my feet and ran blindly, no longer knowing which way my house was. He fired again, the shot so close it made my ears ring.

One misplaced step and I found myself falling forward and down a steep hill. I tumbled every which way and despite my best efforts, couldn't slow my descent. The snow did little to soften the fall as every stone and twig beneath it seemed to find me. In fact, all the snow managed to do was soak through my clothing and chill me to the bone. And to think I had been excited about it hours earlier! I rolled and toppled head over heel until I didn't know which way was up. It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like forever and when I stopped spinning, my vision didn't. I let my head plop onto the cold ground and stared blankly as the world spiraled and spun and swirled. All I recall is the pine trees circling around me like vultures and the pure white snow covering everything in a blindingly bright oblivion.

* * *

**AN: I really want to know what you think so far. I know its the first chapter but any and all feedback is very much appreciated. Cheers! **


	2. A Foe in the Forest

**AN: Wow, it's been so long since I created a new story, I forgot the disclaimer! So here it is:**

**I do not own The Hobbit or anything related to Middle Earth. The book and movie belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and Warner Bros, respectively. **

**I hope this strays from the overused "girl-landed-in-Middle Earth plot" although, I suppose, that's what it is. If overused, I hope this is at least an original and refreshing approach. Feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged!**

* * *

_Chapter II_

**A Foe in the Forest**

Everything was black.

I lay on my back as my head still swam. All I wanted to do was to stay there and catch my breath and make my head stop spinning. The hard textbooks in my school bag poked into my back, making it very uncomfortable so I ended up opening my eyes sooner than I'd have liked. Although it was still dark, it didn't compare to the blackness behind my lids. I wondered if I had been knocked unconscious. There had been at least another two hours before nightfall so it didn't make sense but I didn't think on it very long.

I heard whispers above me, sharp and urgent and overlapping. I couldn't make out any words, if there were words to be made out at all. No, it wasn't voices, was it? No. There were trees high above me and their leaves shifted in a breeze that I couldn't feel and rustled against each other in quiet murmurs. That was it, right? The soft whispering of-

A loud sobering _crack_ resounded some ways behind me as if a tree branch was split in two. Or perhaps it was just a twig instead and much closer than I thought. My heart started to beat faster and suddenly I knew I was in danger. I quickly remembered why I was so out of breath and why I had been running so hard. How could I have forgotten in so short a time? God, I was so stupid! The hunter had to be right behind me!

I leapt to my feet and sprinted through the woods, determined to make up for my momentary lapse. C'mon, Emily! Faster! I was battered and sore and barely able to manage a jog but I kept going. I willed my head to clear and focused through my dizziness. Keep going, keep running, I chanted. Keep going. Keep running. Faster!

Soon, I started to work up a sweat and didn't understand why I felt like I was in a sauna. Was my blood pumping that hard? I wanted to shrug off my winter coat and my backpack which was obviously slowing me down but I felt like I couldn't. I didn't want to pause for even a second in fear of my pursuer.

There were many large roots and branches on the ground that I constantly had to watch out for. More than once, I found myself tripping and stumbling through the woods. The ground was wet and the grass slippery as if it had just rained, making it all the more difficult to run. He had to be close by. My _house_ had to be close by! If only I could see the chimney smoke or the wooden gate, I'd be safe! Faster, Emily! Faster!

The hunter's image flashed through my mind as I hobbled through the dark wood. His false façade turned ill. The snow hares he managed to kill, hanging from his belt like prizes. Oh, those poor poor rabbits! I've never felt more like one, running scared and blind, hoping to find a safe hole to crawl into. It was the hunter's eyes that were the most unnerving. His cold cruel eyes that had bore into mine, that held unspeakable acts and twisted thoughts behind them, all for me. He wasn't going to just give up. He wasn't going to stop until his sick plans were satisfied, until I was dead just like those poor rabbits.

Dead.

Or worse.

A well placed stone sent me lurching forward and I braced myself for impact. I landed hard in thick mud which squished through my gloves and into the knees of my stockings. I felt winded and tired. And so very afraid. Suddenly, all the weight of the world dropped upon my shoulders, grinding me into the mud as if gravity wouldn't allow me to stand. I couldn't go on. I couldn't bring myself to get up or move even though I tried. Desperately, I looked around, expecting to see the hunter's red coat through the trunks of trees or hear another rifle blast. He had been right behind me. I had heard his footfalls so close before. He couldn't have lost me when I fell down that hill. I had to hide. I had to get away. I had to get home! I couldn't let him get me. I couldn't let him…

On shaking hands, I started to move. I wasn't able to stand so I crawled my way over to a tree trunk and pressed myself against it. My breath came in short bursts and my chest heaved. Again, I was reminded of how overheated I was yet still, I felt the chill of the snow that had melted through my… clothes. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

There wasn't any snow.

I looked around frantically. From what I could see, the entire forest was devoid of snow as if the storm never happened. How long was I lying there on the ground? Not long enough for all the snow to melt! It didn't make sense.

My fear seemed to double as I looked around. Now that I actually _saw_ the forest (which wasn't much because it was very dark), I realized how unfamiliar it looked. These weren't the pine trees that bordered my house, these were tall and ancient and somewhat sinister. The trunks were thick and twisted with branches and vines that wove together far overhead, blocking out any light source from the sky. I really couldn't guess if it were day or night.

I tried to shuffle back more into the trunk and winced at the sound of my soles scraping against the knarled roots on which I sat. This whole forest was quiet. Absolutely silent. Not a bird or insect or anything made a sound. It was unnatural. And as I sat against the tree, I knew that I wasn't safe there and that I had to keep moving. I recalled being told that when you're lost you should stay in one place so its easier to be found. But I didn't want to be found. I really hated the thought of leaving the tree and having my back exposed to whatever (or whoever) was out there but there was little choice.

I rose on unsteady limbs. My muscles moaned in protest and my bones barely supported my haphazard movements. As quietly as possible, I crept through the overgrown woods which were starting to feel more like a jungle. I ducked below hanging vines and stepped over fallen branches. My progress was sluggish but I couldn't risk outright running like before. If I sprained an ankle, I'd be as good as dead (assuming I wasn't such already).

A thought struck me, a desperate one, mind you. I reached into my coat pocket and lo and behold, there was my phone. I didn't even remember tucking it into my coat but with the chaos before, it's understandable that I overlooked such a minor act. I touched the screen and it sprang to life. Immediately I saw I had no reception which wasn't a surprise. My luck was all crap! I swear it couldn't get any worse. And just as the thought formed, I felt it.

_It._

There was a presence ahead of me- ominous, cold and powerful. It was almost a tangible aura of negativity. I could sense it radiating outwards from a source I was too afraid to look at (assuming the dark forest would allow it anyway). My eyes were glued to the screen of my cell phone. Its dull glow put me on edge. It was the only light in the forest, practically a beacon. After what seemed like a century, the phone's backlight dimmed then finally went out as it always did, thirty seconds after I used it. I was in darkness again but it was hardly reassuring.

I dared to slip my cell back into my pocket, slowly and hopefully indiscernibly. Other than that, I didn't move or look up. I _knew_ something was there. I could practically feel its eyes boring into me, rooting me to the spot as if a pike had been driven through me into the forest floor. My breathing stilled in my chest as its own reached my ears- slow and slightly rasping as if the air were being sucked through a steel grate. Then from the unsettlingly quiet woods erupted a piercing scream, no, a screech. Loud and inhuman like the squealing of tires, nails on a blackboard and a tea kettle whistling all at once. First it was behind me and then beside me. And then more screeches joined in the earsplitting chorus to the point where it seemed to come from the trees of the forest itself. I dropped to my knees without thinking, clamping my hands over my ears in an attempt to dull the horrific sound.

Several things clicked into place within my brain, then out of place then back again.

I identified the noise almost immediately after the shock of it assaulting my eardrums wore off. It sounded just like the Ringwraiths in the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. I wanted to dismiss it but it was unmistakable. It wasn't just my nerd brain acting up, there really was nothing else I could think of that sounded like that. Aside from a tea kettle whistling, screeching tires and nails on a chalkboard but the likelihood of all those being in the forest was slim, apparently slimmer than fictional bad guys. Of course, I had no idea why or how I was hearing the creepy grim reapers' call in the middle of No Where Woods but I didn't have time to consider the oddity of what was happening. The shrieks died down, leaving me again in the unnerving silence. I'm not sure what was worse!

I waited, not knowing what else to do. The presence was still there, I could tell. Just as thick and chilled as before. Running would have been a better option than kneeling at the mercy of whatever the hell made that sound but the phrase "deer in the headlights" comes to mind. I was terrified, short and simple. That paired with the fact that I hoped it or they would lose interest was enough to keep me from moving. It was basic T-Rex logic- if you don't move, it can't see you. So long as I kept perfectly still, maybe it would just-

It charged me.

There were no footsteps. No warning. It was suddenly just everywhere. Sweeping over my frame like a black mist, enveloping me in its icy embrace. I think I was standing again but not of my own doing. It was like being stuck in a wind tunnel with the howling rush of air taking my breath and pressing me into myself. Yet at the same time, it was nothing like that. There was no wind at all. Actually, it was more like as if an invisible hand was holding me tightly, not crushingly tight but enough to say "I've got you now" or "You're mine, bitch". I got the message either way. It was the presence, I realized. Now much closer and practically in front of me.

Actually it was.

"Do you know me?" the presence asked slowly. It was a male, his voice both a hiss and a hum.

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe two.

I knew that voice. I _loved_ that voice. The deep baritone that was like velvet and silk all at once. The low rumble like thunder that made my heart tremble. The words formed by that voice were never spoken but only came out as a purr. That voice, I recognized immediately, just like the screeches. It could belong to none other but the lovely Benedict Cumberbatch. That exactly was where my fleeting fancy ended because I knew that whoever had his voice was no friend to me. If the screeches had been Ringwraiths then it was safe to assume that whoever (or whatever) had spoken was from the same place- namely, Middle Earth. It was absolutely absurd but fear seemed to allow the notion to make sense.

"Y-yes?" was my uncertain reply although I didn't recall consciously saying it.

There was a sharp pause then he spoke again in the same low tone. "Name me."

My nerd brain filed through the movies, scanning for Cumberbatch. He wasn't in the trilogy, duh, but the British actor had been cast for two parts in _The Hobbit_ movies. Smaug the Terrible was one and I knew it couldn't be him for the dragon never resided in a forest (to my knowledge). So that left the other. The one that I didn't want to admit to be true. Had I a choice, I'd have picked the dragon without hesitation. Although Smaug was ruthless and could barbeque me in five seconds flat, I honestly would have felt a lot safer with the fire-breathing lizard. Because I knew that the person, the creature, the _monster_ here before me was far more dangerous and much more sinister.

"Name me," he ordered again. His voice was the same as before, no lower or louder in pitch but now, it was laced with a silent threat. The "or else" basically tacked on the end.

With a shaking voice, I nodded and answered him. "The Necromancer."


End file.
